


Pokewolfgirl18's OCs

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: Gravity Falls, Pokemon, Steven Universe - Fandom, multiple - Fandom, tomodachi life
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, My OCs, OCs - Freeform, Other, don't hate mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: Just a collection of my OCs.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is a book of my OCs. Some of them belong to a universe, some of them do not. I am going to set some ground rules, in case someone has a question.

Pokewolfgirl18's Golden Rules:

  1. Constructive criticism is welcome! Plain outrage and hate is not! 
  2. If you use my OCs, please give me credit, and please post a link to the story/video/song/whatever you made for or with them. I would love to see it!
  3. If you find a song that you think would work as a theme song for one of my OCs, don't hesitate to show me!
  4. Request away! If you want a story for one of my OCs, then just ask, I don't bite. Some OCs I may start a story for. Unlikely, because I normally need outside motivation to start something, and I'm extremely bad at finishing what I start, but I might.



And those are the rules! Please, don't break them! :)


	2. Coriander

_Basic:_

Name(s): Coriander, Aeris (Former name), Cinnamon (Name idea), Cumin   

                    (Name idea)

Universe: Lucidia

Gender: Female

Nicknames: Cori, Cor, Anderson, Corianderson

Rank: 6th

Species: Skeleton

Title: Guardian

Pupil Type: Oval

Theme Song: Shelter by Jenny (Cover)

Fighting Theme: Unknown

 

_Appearance:_

Coriander has visible eye socket with a green oval pupil. She has an eyepatch she wears over her left eye. It is never seen removed until much later, but she has mentioned she “deserved what she got”. She has sharp teeth. Her eyepatch has a white X over where her eye would be. As of now, no one knows how she lost it, but it is known she kept a magic pendant in her eye socket for safe keeping during her lifetime. She wears a skin tight, black, longsleeved tunic that reaches her thighs. She wears a pair of dark grey tights as well as black knee high converses she refers to as “Conboots”. Her cloak is slightly lighter than her tights, and seems to be a bit ragged. She only has her hood down if it A) falls down by itself and she ‘can’t be bothered with it’ or B) if she is in a place where hoods are not allowed. Her scythe has one blade on both the bottom and top, each blade facing a different direction. It is silver with green or yellow highlights on it, depending on the side. Her eye is known to glow when she is extremely angry.

 

_Personality:_

Coriander is very soft spoken when you first meet her. She is easily intimidated by those stronger than her, especially if they are in the higher ranks. She will interact with very high ranking reapers, such as Sage and Salt, but will be very cautious and will run away at the slightest notion of annoyance, frustration, or anger. As she gets closer to people, she relaxes a great deal, even rough housing at times. She dislikes being touched for too long, but will tolerate if someone needs it. The longest she prefers to be touched is 10 seconds for hugs, hand holding, or any other type of affection, and will allow touching for about a minute if it is not affection, but will not tolerate any touching around her eyes. She cares about nearly everyone she meets, and this causes her to be unable to turn away when they are sad or need help. Despite being easily scared, if someone needs to be protected, no matter who they are, she will protect them. This makes it hard for her to do her job if the person dies a violent death, such as torture or murder. She also loves the night, and will sometimes stay up just to look at the moon and stars. Coriander can become extremely serious if need be. Her shy and timid disposition hides a courage that only comes out when she is protecting someone, as well as an anger that takes a lot to bring out. When she is angry she may yell, growl, as well as other aggressive acts. Her eye will also glow slightly. When she is _extremely_ angry, she will suddenly calm down and have a cold, hard look about her. A look void of any emotion at all, except for hate. When she is this angry, it is best to leave her alone until she is ready to talk to you, which may be never, since she can hold a grudge for a surprising amount of time.

_Trivia:_

 

  * __Coriander once attempted to learn how to play the guitar from Sage, but ended up stopping due to “lack of interest”. But she can play a few chords and shows interest when someone plays a guitar.__


  * _Despite Salt being way more calm than Pepper, and more under control, Coriander fears Salt more than she does Pepper._


  * _Coriander enjoys reading fantasy books._
  * _Coriander died in 2005 and died at age 25._
  * _She thinks it's cute when Salt smiles._
  * _She thinks Pepper is just cute in general._
  * _She likes to stay up late and look at the moon and stars._
  * _She likes games such as Harvest Moon and Animal Crossing. She sees them as a break from any kind of violence._



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucidia belongs to loverofpiggies
> 
> Sage belongs to loverofpiggies  
> Salt belongs to loverofpiggies
> 
> This may get edited when the comic comes out, to help fall in line with what is canonically correct.


	3. Lorenzo

~Basic~

Name: Lorenzo

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Theme Song: Unknown

Fighting Song: N/A

Universe: None

Soul Color: Ice Blue (Patience)

Godtier: Seer of Blood

Species: Cat

Sexuality: Trans/Lesbian

Nickname: Loren

Birthday: July 18th, 1999

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Personality: Shy, quiet, kind, easily excited, patient, trusting, sensitive

 

~Appearance~

Hair/Fur color: A creamy white. Her paws and curls are  a tawny brown

Eye Color: Unknown

Clothes: None

Accessories: None

 

~Relationships~

Family: Cookie (Cousin), Creme (Cousin)

 

~Trivia~

  * She learned how to bake from Cookie.
  * She enjoys reading huge books.
  * She uses virtual school instead of going to a public school.




	4. Cookie

~Basic~  
Name: Cookie   
Age: 17   
Gender: Female

Theme Song: Unknown

Fight Song: Unknown

Universe: None  
Soul Color: Red (Determination)

God Tier: Heir of Hope  
Species: Dog   
Sexuality: Demisexual   
Nickname: None   
Birthday: February 12th, 1997   
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius   
Personality: Happy, excitable, friendly, brave, expects too much, mischievous, loves playing   
  
  
~Appearance~   
Hair/Fur color: Cream colored ear and paws with white   
Eye Color: Unknown   
Clothes: A short sleeved hot pink hoodie on top of a white sweater with rainbow stripes and jeans   
Accessories: None   
  
  
~Relationships~   
Family: Lorenzo (Cousin), Creme (Twin sister) 

 

~Trivia~

  * Her first name was actually Amanda. She loved cookies as a pup and eventually everyone decided to call her "Cookie" instead.
  * She's extremely good at baking, but she doesn't do it often as she lacks the patience.
  * Cookie seems like a complete ditz, but she is actually very observant.
  * She loves cheerleading.
  * She likes to read, but never gets past the fourth or fifth chapter.




	5. Creme

~Basic~   
Name: Creme   
Age: 17   
Gender: Female

Theme Song: Unknow

Fighting Song: Unknown  
Universe: None   
Soul Color: Grey (Was once yellow)   
God Tier: Page of Void   
Species: Dog   
Sexuality: Akoisexual   
Nickname: None   
Birthday: February 12th, 1997   
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius   
Personality: Blunt, rude, mean, actually cares about others but doesn’t know it, emotionally tired, intelligent   
  
  
~Appearance~   
Hair/Fur color: Cream colored ear and paws with white   
Eye Color: Unknown   
Clothes: A black hoodie and jeans   
Accessories: None   
  
  
~Relationships~   
Family: Lorenzo (Cousin), Creme (Twin sister)   


~Trivia~

  * Her first name was Brittney, but Cookie began calling her Creme because "Apart they were good but they were best together" and it stuck.
  * She skips school because it is boring to her.
  * She is secretly jealous of Cookie because unlike her, Cookie will stand her ground.
  * She is an insomniac.




	6. Liana Neos

Name: Liana Neos   
Age: 12   
Gender: Female

Theme Song:   
Universe: Tomodachi Life   
Items: Wii U, Soccer Ball, Skateboard, Cell Phone, Ballet Manual, Hula Manual, Metal Detector, Baseball Bat   
Personality Group: Outgoing   
Species: Mii   
Sexuality: Straight   
Nickname: Lia   
Birthday: February 12th, 1997   
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius   
Sub-Personality: Entertainer   
  
  
~Appearance~   
Hair/Fur color: Blue   
Eye Color: Green   
Clothes: Blue coat and skirt   
Accessories: None   
~Relationships~   
Family: Tiana Neos   
Crush: None


	7. Tiana Neos

~Basic~   
Name: Tiana Neos   
Age: 12   
Gender: Female

Theme Song: Unknown  
Universe: Tomodachi Life   
Items: Book, Laptop, Phone, Study Guide, Kite, 3ds, Metal Detector, Cat Coupon   
Personality Group: Outgoing   
Species: Mii   
Sexuality: Straight   
Nickname: Tia   
Birthday: February 12th, 1997   
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius   
Sub-Personality: Entertainer   
  
  
~Appearance~   
Hair/Fur color: Blue   
Eye Color: Green   
Clothes: Blue coat and skirt   
Accessories: None   
~Relationships~   
Family: Liana Neos   
Crush: None   



	8. Gardena

~Basic~

Name: Gardena

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Theme Song: [Senbonzakura by Lizz Robinett (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdYKj2PvnZE)

Fight Theme: Unknown

Universe: None

Soul Color: Green (Kindness)

Godtier: Muse of Heart

Species: Gardevoir-Ginjinka

Sexuality: Asexual

Nickname: None

Birthday: May 31st, 1985

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

Personality: Motherly, caring, strong willed, careful, worried about others, fair

 

~Appearance~

Hair/Fur color: Bright green. Reaches her chin and covers her left eye

Eye Color: Pink

Clothes: A long dress that is mint green. In the middle of her chest area there is an upside down pink triangle and her sleeves are slightly darker than the dress part of                  her clothes. She wear pink flats.

Accessories: None

 

~Relationships~

Family: Frost (Non-blood related; sister), Death (Non-blood related; sister), Eva (Non-blood related; child), Mahogany (Non-blood related; child), Star (Non-blood related; child), Shadow (Non-blood related; sister), Syble (Non-blood related; child)

 

~Trivia~

  * She has tea time at 3:00 PM 
  * She is british
  * She loves cherry blossoms and has them all over her room
  * She is a pacifist, but understands that you have to fight sometimes
  * She is a great healer
  * She can use her psychic power to create a glowing pink bo staff
  * She loves world history
  * She is interested in religion, but is not part of one herself
  * She calls any and everyone under 25 a child
  * She owns a cafe
  * She spends most of her free time taking strolls around town, reading long books about religion and world history, and drinking tea
  * She prefers things with a smooth texture
  * Her favorite sweet is cheesecake.
  * She loves all kinds of tea, but she has a fondness for green tea and chamomile tea.
  * She adds honey to her tea everytime, without fail.
  * Gardena is one of my first OCs, along with Syble, Death, Frost, and Shadow




	9. Diamond (Steven Universe)

Name: Diamond   
  
Nickname(s): None   
  
Age: 10,000 (10 in human years)   
  
Gem/Mineral Type: Diamond   
  
Gender: Female   
  
Pronouns: She, her   
  
Abilities:Shape shifting, energy blasts (only when extremely angry or stressed)   
  
Personality: Appreciative, caring, charismatic, ambitious, amusing, emotional, easily discouraged, escapist   
  
Hobbies/Talents: public speaking, drawing, flower pressing, reading, listening to music, singing, dancing   
  
Weapon(s): Sword   
  
Gem Location(s): Upper arm   
  
History:

Diamond came into existence 1,000 years before the rebellion against Homeworld. When Pink Diamond was shattered, all of Homeworld wanted Diamond to take after Pink Diamond. For 2,000 years, Diamond did exactly that. However, after witnessing two gems ruthlessly destroyed by homeworld she fled, leaving everything behind. She had no idea what to expect when she found Earth, but after meeting Rose Quartz, Garnet, and Pearl, she began to feel more comfortable. Unfortunately, Pearl was suspicious of her and constantly interrogated her when they were alone. One day when Pearl had to watch Diamond, she interrogated her so badly that Diamond was pushed to tears. Rose and Garnet weren’t very pleased to come home to a frustrated Pearl and a very upset Diamond. After a (very) long talk with rose, Pearl was finally willing to give Diamond a chance, but Diamond still doesn’t want to be left alone with Pearl.   
  
Other: Her hairstyle is actually based off of Amethyst’s. She thought Amethyst’s hairstyle was cool, so she decided to do something similar. Her original hairstyle was a messy bob.   
  
Possible Fusions: Crystal (W/ Pearl), Green Diamond (W/ Emerald)

  
Weakness(es): Sweets, baby animals, her reluctance to fight, her playful nature   
  
Alignment: Earth


	10. Luanne Jackson

<> Basic Information <>   
  
Real Name: Luanne Jackson   
  
Nickname:Luna   
  
Occupation: Student

Universe: Gravity Falls  
  
<> Appearance <>   
  
Gender: Female   
  
Age: 11   
  
How old does he/she appear: 9   
  
Sexuality: Lesbian   
  
Hair color: Light blue   
  
Eye color: Gold   
  
Race/Species: Half demon, half human   
  
<> Personality <>   
  
Good Characteristics:   
  
☆Agreeable   
  
☆Amiable   
  
☆Active   
  
Bad Characteristics:   
  
☆Abrupt   
  
☆Boisterous   
  
☆Childish   
  
<> Backstory <>

Luna has a demon father and a human mother, but her mother passed away leaving her father to care for her. Eventually coming to believe he wasn’t a good father, he dropped her off at an orphanage in Gravity Falls when she was five years old. She knew what happened to her mother and what her father had done, but she has never let it get her down. She would always look at the moon and believe her father was looking at it and remembering her. Because of her love of the moon she began to refer to herself as ‘Luna’ at age eight. At this time very few people know her real name is Luanne.   
  
<> Extra <>   
  
Special skill/power: Healing, her sign is the Crescent Moon   
  
Weaknesses: Cute things, sweets, her curiosity, her childishness


End file.
